Prank War of Doom: Blue Excorcist Style
by nobleboivin
Summary: I know I got a lot of other fics to work on but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Basically Yukio and Rin start a prank war that drags all of the other characters into said war. Short but hopefully funny chapters. Rated t due to Rin's potty mouth. New prank up. On Hiatus. and labeled as complete due to hiauts
1. Chapter 1

Prank War of Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony or anything else mentioned. Only OC's if any.

Chapter 1: It begins

Rin wakes up on a cool morning. He goes to get out of bed when his tail suddenly gets caught on something.

"What the hell?" Rin asks and sees a rope binding his tail to the bed post.

Rin burns off the rope and wags his tail. He looks at his twin brother's bed and sees Yukio brother gone. A note is gently placed on the bed. Rin grabs the note and reads it. It reads 'Had to go in for a quick errand.' Rin eyes the note carefully and wonders if Yukio is pulling a prank by tying up his tail and took off in the event Rin set something on fire or started acting comical while Yukio used a camera to record the event.

Yukio has been different lately when not on the job. He's not as strict and a little more open with others instead. Last week Yukio even strangely said he had blackmail on all of his students, Shura and Mephisto.

Rin shrugs and pushes his thoughts aside. Yukio hasn't been interested in a prank for years. Rin grabs some clothes but his shirts seem strangely smaller. The half demon scratches his head and tries on a shirt. However the shirt doesn't fit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rin wonders.

He finally finds a shirt that fits however, the shirt is a My little pony shirt.

"What the hell is this?" Rin snaps. "Like hell I'm wearing this."

Rin heads over to Yukio's closet to steal one of his brother's shirts. However his brother's closet has been blessed. A note on the door reads, 'Got tired of you stealing my clothes so I blessed the door and don't even think about setting it on fire because I will kill you.'

With a defeated sigh Rin puts on the shirt. After the rest of his morning rituals, Rin heads to school. After school an exhausted Rin heads to his exorcist classes. With a heavy sigh he sits at his desk. All day students laughed at him. It took all of Rin's self-control not to go demonic on the students.

"Rin what happened and why are you wearing that?" Yukio asks with a grin.

"I'm not sure all of my shirts shrunk except for this shirt I found." Rin sighs.

"I see, that's quite a shame." Yukio says and sets a detergent known for shrinking clothes on his desk.

Rin stares at the detergent. He blinks when Rin takes a picture.

"You didn't." Rin said.

"I did. To be honest it looks nice on you and now I have blackmail." Yukio says with a creepy smile.

Rin's fellow exwires approach their classroom when they hear a loud noise, Rin yelling and Yukio laughing. They rush in and see Yukio running around the room with a picture in his hands. Rin tried to set the picture on fire but it was flame resistant so instead he had to chase his brother around the room. Yukio hides behind Shiemi and Izumo. Rin just glares at his twin with his demonic eyes.

"Alright Yukio you want a prank war you got one." Rin says darkly which sends a chill down his brother's spine as well as the spines of his classmates.

Rin sits back at his desk.

"What's going on?" Bon asks.

"Prank War. And as you can see, I'm winning." Yukio answers.

"Is that a, my little pony shirt?" Renzo asks.

"Yup."

Renzo, Bon, and Kon start laughing only to get a fireball thrown over their heads. They just laugh harder. Yukio thinks to himself Yukio 1, Rin 0


	2. Chapter 2

Prank War of Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony or anything else mentioned. Only OC's if any.

Chapter 2

Damionwelch: Thanks

ChloeGoesRawrrxX: Team Rin all the way

Kenzie Perth: Thanks and here's the next chapter

.oO: Thanks and here you go.

After classes and a couple missions Rin heads to a few stores and buys a few supplies. He then quickly heads home and starts setting up a series of pranks. Rin laughs sinisterly causing Yuki to get a strange chill down his spine.

That evening, Yuki comes home to the dorms. He heads to the lunch room and sees Rin and Ukobach cooking dinner.

"Hey you two." Yukio smiles.

"Hi." Rin says.

Ukobach nods. Kuro mews and lets out a loud purr as he rubs up against Yukio which is a little suprising to him because Kuro goes up to Rin more. Yukio picks up Kuro and checks for fleas and itching powder incase if Rin put something on his familiar to make Yukio itchy. Yuko doesn't see anything and sets the cat back down.

Rin gives Yukio and Kuro their dinners. Rin sits down and digs into his dinner. Yukio digs into his dinner as well. Yukio knows his brother is one to pull pay back pranks. Yukio doesn't expect Rin to spike his own cooking but when Yukio sees Rin setting a pad on the table that says Yukio: 1, Rin: 1, Yuko gives his twin a look.

"What's this?" Yukio asks.

"Our score. You won the 1st round. I win this round." Rin replies.

"What did you?"

Rin sticks a box of laxatives on the table. Yukio goes to grab a napkin but he notices his silverware glued to his palms. Yukio's jaw drops and runs to the bathroom. Yukio scream in horror and frusturation when he realizes that every bathroom is locked. Yukio snickers and takes a bite of cake that he cooked.

Rin: 1, Yukio:1


	3. Chapter 3

Prank War of Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony or anything else mentioned. Only OC's if any.

Chapter 3

The Personal One 1230: Sure.

Early the next morning Yukio adjusts a bandage on his hand. He almost ripped his skin off trying to remove the glued fork. Yuko opens up a locked chest and removes a jar of itching powder. He sprinkles some of the powder on all of Rin's clothes. Yukio then grabs a little tick demon that has a taste for demon blood and carefully attaches it to Rin's tail. With an evil grin Yukio heads to bed and hears his brother get up an hour later to make breakfast.

Later that morning in one of his classes, Rin lets out an uncomfortable groan as he resists the urge to scratch himself. His tail flicks every now and then. Bon's right eye twitches because it makes more than once that Rin has smacked him with his tail.

"Rin what the hell man?" Bon whispers.

"What?" Rin asks.

"You're bugging the hell out of me with that tail of yours."

"Sorry it itches."

"Well do something about it before I cut it off." Bon warns.

"But I can't exactly just scratch it." Rin whispers.

"Excuse me, am I boring you two?" The teacher asks.

"No sir." Rin and Bon both say.

"Then silence." The teacher orders.

"Yes sir." the two reply.

Rin readjusts his tail only for it to start flicking Bon again. Bon's left eye starts twitching. He gets mad and stomps on Rin's tail causing the half demon to yell out in pain.

"Detention both of you." The teacher says.

"But something bit me." Rin says while glaring at Bon

"I didn't do anything." Bon states.

"I don't care and both of you, opposite ends of the room now." The teacher orders.

After classes Bon and Rin head to cram school. The two glare at one another. Rin's eyes literally glow with fire as he scratches his tail. Their fellow exwires gulp nervously as they watch the two boys. Shura notices it too. She also notices that Rin's tail is twitching and itchy.

"What the hell is going with you two idiots?" Izumo asks.

"He got me put in detention." Rin and Bon say at the same time while pointing at each other.

"Okumura come here for a sec." Shura orders.

Rin lets out an exhausted sigh and walks over to Shura slowly while keeping an eye on her. Shura suddenly grabs Rin by the tail and pins him to the floor.

"What the hell you crazy snake lady." Rin yells and releases a burst of flame that won't hurt anyone but it would scare the hell out of them.

Shura pulls on Rin's tail harder.

"I was going to do our normal studies but I think we now have an opportunity to learn about a bread of parasitic demon that latches on to other demons." Shura explains.

"Demons will attack other demons?" Shiemi asks.

"Of course and our little Rin here is displaying the symptoms of being infected by a tick demon that has a taste for demon blood."

"Wait, will it absorb some of Rin's power and make it dangerous?" Konekomaru asks.

"Not likely." Shura replies.

"Will it take control over his body and make him go on a rampage?" Shima asks.

"Possibly. Either way we have to remove it as soon as possible. First we have to locate it and because it burrow's under the skin we'll have to shave Rin's tail." Shura explains.

Rin pales at the thought. The image of a hairless tail floods his mind and he begins to freak out. Shura pulls on Rin's tail hard causing the half tailed demon to slip into unconsciousness.

An hour later the exwires head into their next class. Rin whimpers while cradeling his tail. The appendage slowly regenerates knife wounds, holy water, bruises and slowly regrows fur. He and his fellow exwires are also a little itchy due to coming into contact with the itching powder Yukio put on Rin's clothes.

"Nii-san what happened?" Yuki asks.

"I caught a tick that's not native to the area. Shura also found itching powder and it affected everyone else, Shura included." Rin answers.

"That's a shame Nii-san but I guess this means one thing."

"What?"

Yukio writes on the chalkboard….

Rin 1 Yukio 9

Rin slams his head on the desk.

"What does that mean?" Shiemi asks.

"In other words Yukio was pranking me and he managed to prank everyone else." Rin says while slamming his head on the desk.

"That lousy. It's because of you I got detention than." Bon shouts. "This means war Okumura."

"What did I do?" Rin asks.

"Not you, you're twin."

"Oh."

"We can have the war later. We really should get started on our lessons." Yukio orders.

The exwires mumble. Yukio snickers as he feels the death glares that his students give him. He then gets a sudden chill down his spine.

Shura growls as she reads a text from Rin.

"Yuko, you're dead meat." She growls.


	4. Chapter 4

Prank War of Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony or anything else mentioned. Only OC's if any.

Chapter 4

Ralph359: Thanks and here's the next chapter.

The Personal One 1230: Oh okay. Yes good for him for now.

Kiriri-chan: Thanks and you'll see in this chapter

The Utterly Fabulous Z: Thanks

Arthur August Angel sighs as he rubs his forehead. Rin does the same thing as the two look at Shura.

"This has got to be the stupidest idea ever." Rin states.

"Agreed." Angel says.

"No it's not…." Shura starts to say but then pauses. "Wait, when do you two agree with anything?"

"When the idea is stupid enough." Angel states.

"And not to mention dangerous." Rin adds.

"It's not and it'll teach Yukio not to mess with me." Shura states.

"Alright so say if you were to go through with this prank. Why do you need my help?" Angel asks. "You're an exorcist as well."

"Because if someone around here does it, Yuki will know it's a prank so if it's someone like you he'll know it's not a prank."

"So why do I have to be involved?" Rin asks.

"Because Yukio is immune to your flames and we need to have a good reason to summon a paladin." Shura answers.

"Well then you'll have to get someone else."

"Same here. I will not have any part of this stupidity." Angel says.

A man walks up to Angel. He wears a business suit and carries a brief case.

"Excuse me. Which of you is Author August Angel?" The man asks.

"That would be me?" Angel replies.

"I am a lawyer with Hyde, Seek and Fu Law Firm. By court order your belongings are being reposes due to refusal to pay off a law suit." The lawyer says and shows Arthur some legal documents.

"Let me see that." Arthur says and snatches the documents.

He reads over the documents and finds that apparently he lost a lawsuit and Yukio months ago and refused to pay it.

"This is absurd." Arthur states.

"As absurd as it sounds you have to follow the court order or you will be jailed." The lawyer states.

"But it is. According to this I have to turn over my clothes and sword to Mr. Komura."

"Look I have things to do so should I call the cops or are you going to give me your clothes and sword."

Arthur lets out a disgusted sigh and gets undressed. He hesitantly parts with his sword. The lawyer leaves with Arthur's clothes.

"Half spawn." Arthur says.

"Yeah." Rin asks.

"Your brother is dead. We'll do Shura's plan."

"Sure, I'll go get your stuff back. It shouldn't be too hard."

"You better." Arthur growls as Rin leaves.

That afternoon, Arthur adjusts his returned clothing and strokes his sword fondly. He looks at Shura. Shura checks her cellphone and gets a text seconds later from Rin, 'back home. I'm all set on my end.'

"Rin is all set." Shura smiles.

"Good." Arthur smiles back.

Yukio returns home after getting his weekly checkup. He takes a pain pill to deal with the pain from all of the shots and the tests he goes through on a weekly basis. Yukio then heads down to the cafeteria. Along the way he checks for traps. Once in the cafeteria he gets his own food and prepares his own meal.

"Four eyes what are you doing?" Rin asks.

"I'm preparing my own meal, what does it look like." Yukio replies.

"Yeah but I always cook."

"Yes well the last time I ate your cooking you spiked it."

"I don't do the same prank twice. Besides you're the one that's been pranking. IN speaking of which I think one of your pranks is back firing." Rin states.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asks.

"That smell."

"Relax I've cooked food before."

"Yukio it's coming from your butt." Rin states.

"No it's not…" Yukio starts to say only to get interrupted by an intense pain.

Yukio lets out a fart that also shoots out blue flames.

"Rin what did you do?!" Yukio shouts.

"I swear I did nothing." Rin answers.

"You're the only one around with blue flames."

"But I'm telling the truth."

"We'll see." Yukio says and goes to move only to let out another fart.

"Just stay right there, I'll go and get help." Rin states.

"Hurry."

Rin runs off and grabs a phone. Minutes later Shura examines Yukio.

"Hmm… this isn't Rin's doing. IT's something much, much worse." Shura says.

"You mean?" Yukio starts to ask and gulps.

"Not that worse. It seems a fire imp has took residence in your butt."

"That's impossible. They have red flames."

"Only the younger ones. The older ones have blue flames. They can be only taken out by a paladin." Shura explains.

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?" Yukio asks.

"Yup, Rin, call Arthur for me." Shura says as she hands Rin the phone.

Rin does as he's told. Minutes later Arthur arrives with a wooden sword.

"What's the sword for?" Yukio asks.

"The only way to beat a fire imp is to beat it out of its host while citing verses that only Paladin's know." Arthur replies.

"Ah hell."

Arthur beats Yukio with the wooden sword while shouting in Latin. Minutes later a small ball of flame flies out of Yukio's but only for it to be purified by Shura.

"Is it gone?" Yukio groans.

"Actually Nii-san I have something to say." Rin says sheepishly. "We one this match. You only had chronic farts. I just made flames fly off from you."

"And I was the mastermind. Prank us again and it'll be worse." Shura snaps and leaves with Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Prank War of Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony or anything else mentioned. Only OC's if any.

**Chapter 5**

**Fox: Thanks, they'll be appearing this chapter**

**InfinitePanicAttacks33: Sure here you go**

**The Utterly Fabulous Z: Thanks**

**A/N: Now taking suggestions for pranks seeing as I'm running out of ideas which explains the short chapter.**

Mephisto heads over to Yuki's office which is located next to the classroom. The office is just basically a place for Yuki to prepare his lessons and such.

"Mephisto what brings you here?" Yuki asks.

"I needed to talk to you about you're recent prank." Mephisto replies.

"Oh?"

"Yes, while I enjoy a good prank every now and then pranking the wrong people could cause some unnecessary problems. You're lucky that our paladin didn't have you fired."

"And you're here to tell me to stop?" Yuki asks.

"No, as I said, just keep your pranks to a childish level and make sure it doesn't become a distraction because if it does I will have to take action." Mephisto says.

"Of course it won't sir."

"Good because I'd hate to see something bad to you and Rin." Mephisto smiles and leaves.

Hours later Mephisto returns to his office. He goes to sit on his chair when the cushion explodes revealing to be a balloon disguised as a cushion. Mephisto gets drenched in holy water in the process.

"YUKIO!" Mephisto screams

Amaimon sneaks into his older brother's office seconds later. Mephisto pours himself some soda and gulps it down.

"Amaimon thank you for joining me." Pheles smiles.

"I came as quickly as I good. You said it was urgent." Amaimon states. "Did something happen?"

"Yes something happened all right. Yukio has had a change in personality as of late. I was wondering if you had something to do with that."

"Please, little brother isn't fun to play with. The other one is." Amaimon states.

"And altering Yukio's personality to torture others is a prank we both have done over the centuries." Mephisto points out. "While it is amusing it could cause me some unnecessary problems." He adds.

"Then why not just talk to Yukio or Rin about it instead of talking to me."

"I did and I ended up getting pranked by Yukio. I got him back good but as I said it is a slight concern. As for Rin, he said that the two used to pull pranks on each other but then Yukio stopped pulling pranks. Aside from that the pranks Yukio would pull would be the normal harmless pranks children pull on each other. And they wouldn't dare pull a prank on Shiro or any other adult. "

"Brother, are you sure you're not just getting paranoid and jealous?" Amaimon suggests. "You were the prankster out of us."

"Jealous, no. Paranoid? Well a little paranoia never hurt anyone." Mephisto states. "I think maybe we should keep an eye on Yukio."

"Why do I have to help?"

"I'm the headmaster of this school and an exorcist. I do have a schedule to keep."

"You're going to stick to the sidelines and laugh your butt off the entire time aren't you?" Amaimon asks.

"Of course I am. I'm not stupid. Besides I'm still healing from that balloon filled with holy water." Mephisto states?

"Balloon?"

"He disguised a water balloon as a cushion and when I sat down it went off it got all over me."

Amaimon chokes with laughter as he takes his hamster shape and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Prank War of Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony or anything else mentioned. Only OC's if any.

**Chapter 6: Cake Splatter**

**Fox: Thanks, they'll be appearing this chapter**

**InfinitePanicAttacks33: Sure here you go**

**The Utterly Fabulous Z: Thanks**

**A/N: Now taking suggestions for pranks seeing as I'm running out of ideas which explains the short chapter.**

Rin and Yukio awake in their beds in the middle of the night due to the sound of a plops against the windows and dorms. The twins stare at each other.

"What are you planning now nii-san?" Yukio asks.

"Me nothing. Are you up to something?" Rin wonders.

"No but you could be lying."

"Same to you. I believe we're at an impasse."

"What does impasse mean?" Rin asks.

"Never mind." Yukio says. "What time is it anyway?" Yukio asks as he looks at the clock. "Three in the morning? Damn I got an early meeting."

"I got class. Whoever is out there is going to get beat."

"Agreed."

The twins open the curtains and see a bunch of portals launching cakes at the dorms.

"What the hell?" Rin asks.

Mephisto laughs as he continues to launch the cakes. He stops laughing when a bullet flies through his hat.

"It's three in the f******* morning. People are trying to sleep!" Yukio curses.

Rin gulps. Yukio rarely curses unless he's angry. Mephisto also gulps. He also begins to feel as if he stirred a couple of gremlins. The twins head back to their beds.

"We're getting Mephisto back in the morning." Yuki states.

"You pranking him is why he's doing this to begin with." Rin points out.

"That prank was supposed to be for you."

"Four eye bastard."

"Takes one to know one." Yukio shrugs.

Rin huffs and goes to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Prank War of Doom

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist, My Little Pony or anything else mentioned. Only OC's if any.

Alarm clock

Mephisto may only sleep one hour a day but he's a creature of habit. When he sleeps it's from the time of 1 to 2 in the morning unless there is an emergency. Before bed Mephisto sets the alarm clock because he likes to wake up to the sound of music on his radio.

Once his before bed rituals are complete, Mephisto sets the clock and dives right under the blankets where he quickly falls asleep unaware of two relatives that have somehow sneaked into his bedroom.

Rin and Yukio snicker psychotically as Rin starts adjusting the clock and Yukio throws banana peels all over the floor.

Mephisto wakes up and finds his alarm clock going off at four in the morning.

"What the? That's not possible." Mephisto says.

Mephisto gets out of bed to go and check the other clocks in his home only to slip on the banana peels. The slippery peels cause Mephisto to fly out of his bedroom and into an out house near his balcony window. The outhouse slams shut and locks as it falls out of the window. Mephisto screams in disgust and agony.

"Yukio I'm GOING TO KILL YOU‼!" Mephisto shouts.


End file.
